Salchow
| affiliation = Accino Family | occupation = Bounty Hunter | epithet = | jva = Katsuyuki Konishi | Funi eva = Kyle C. Jones | bounty = }} Salchow is a member of the Accino Family. He is a part of the group through his marriage with Don Accino's eldest daughter, Arbell. Appearance Salchow resembles a male figure skater with a cowboy theme. He is unshaven and wears blue eyeshadow. Relationships While Salchow has a very lovey dovey relationship with his wife, some of his in-laws do not exactly like him. Campacino does not like to be addressed by Salchow as big brother out of respect while they are working. Lil also does not like him as it seems that Arbell pays more attention to him than to her younger sister. While some of his in-law's do not seem to like him, he seems to care for them as shown when he cried tears of joy when Arbell and Lil make up. He also seems to care for Don Accino, as he was happily celebrating his birthday and seems to have great respect for him. Abilities and Powers Salchow's fighting style revolves around figure skating, in which he can combine with his wife's and they make a great combination. Attacks * : An ability performed by either Arbell or Salchow on their own, they literally jump in the air and kick the enemy. * : A combo attack performed with his wife, he lifts her up and spins her around at an inhuman rate and then throws her at the enemy feet, and she does a spin kick at the enemy with her skating boots on. * : Said to be their supreme attack, Salchow and Arbell catch each other by the hands, start to spin at great speed, and then jump towards the enemy, transforming into a dangerous wheel-like projectile. * : Salchow catches Arbell by the hands and begins to spin, hitting the enemy with her ice skates. History Ice Hunter Arc He is the first of the Accino family to confront the Straw Hats, albeit indirectly. He used "trap kamome"-rafts with marine sails and holographic projections of battleships, to steer them into Hyokaido. He later confronted the Straw Hats' along with Arbell, Lil, and Hockera, but Franky just used a Coup de Burst to escape. Later, he and his wife took on Sanji and Usopp in battle, mostly by skating around them and then throwing Arbell at Sanji and ramming her skates into his face. When Arbell was knocked out by Usopp's Kabuto, he was seriously enraged. He charged against Usopp, but he slipped and shot him with Kabuto as well. He and his wife, however, got back together and performed their special attack twice, first time hurting Usopp, but then Sanji managed to kick Salchow out. After a long battle, he and his wife revealed that they skated a circle in the ice around Usopp and Sanji, the entire time and then stomped on the ice and made both fall into the penguin-infested water, forcing them to give up. They later "fished" them out. They then threw the captured crew into an ice prison, in order to freeze them. They were, however, called away, because of Don Accino's burst of anger. They tried to calm him down, but to no avail and called in for Brindo's and Campacino's help. When Luffy arrived in Lovely Land, he, Arbell, Campacino, and Brindo fought him, but they were then assaulted by Sanji. While they used the same tactic on him as before (using Arbell to distract him), Nami stepped in and finished Arbell with her Thunder Bolt tempo. Salchow was shocked by his wife being out cold, and Sanji came up and beat him over her. Major Battles *Salchow and Arbell vs. Sanji and Usopp *Salchow, Arbell, Campacino, and Brindo vs. Luffy *Salchow and Arbell vs. Sanji *Salchow vs. Sanji Trivia *He and his wife have an ice skating act, which ends with them kissing. *Sanji challenges him to a fight, because he is enraged Arbell has such an "ugly" person for a husband. *"Salchow" is a name of a jump in figure skating. References External Links *Figure skating – Wikipedia article about figure skating. Site Navigation ru:Сальхов fr:Salchow it:Salco Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Antagonists